


Burn the Midnight Oil

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, kanatas in it but only for a bit at the start, let kaoru sleep 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: A mis-text from Mikejima-kun leads Kaoru on a late night 'rescue mission'.





	Burn the Midnight Oil

Kaoru squints as his room is illuminated by light he assumes is coming from his phone. He sighs as he slaps his hand around his bedside table in an attempt to locate his phone, grabbing when he sees the light cut out from his hand hovering above it.    
  
Looking at his phone’s screen whilst blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he lowers his gaze and finds the source of his phone going off this late in the night.   
  
「 **3:20am**   
  
_ Mikejima-kun _ __  
__ ~3 New Messages (3:19am)」   
  
His face scrunches in confusion. Mikejima-kun? Sure, they had talked a bit, and even participated in the Aquarium Live together but they weren’t exactly close enough to warrant texting at three in the morning. 

Inputting his password and unlocking his phone, he goes into his messages to see what in the world Mikejima-kun could want.  
__  
_Mikejima-kun_ __  
_hey kanata-san would u be able to get me out of the school ik this is a rlly big favour but im about to pass the hell out and i dont want to get in trouble_ __  
(3:18am) __  
__  
_Mikejima-kun_ __  
_im just in the student council room ok thnx i dont even care if you leave me at the school gates_   
(3:18am) __  
__  
_Mikejima-kun_ __  
_just cant be in school grounds u kno how they are about ppl trespassing_ __  
(3:19am)  
  
...What?

_ You _ __  
_ Um? Mikejima-kun? You’re sending your messages to the wrong person, you know.  _ __  
(3:24am) __  
__  
_ You _ __  
_ ….Hello? Mikejima-kun? _ __  
(3:26am) __  
__  
_ You _ __  
_ Oh. Right. You mentioned something about passing out. What a headache.. _ __  
(3:26am) __  
__  
Tiredly, Kaoru scrolls down to where Kanata-kun’s contact is. He had mild doubts that the boy was awake, but Mikejima-kun would’ve been texting him at this time anyway, so it’s tough luck for Kanata.   
  
_ You _ __  
_ Hey _ __  
(3:27am) __  
__  
_ You _ __  
_ Kanata _ __  
(3:27am) __  
__  
_ You _ __  
_ Mikejima-kun needs your help or something? Something about being about to pass out down at Yumenosaki. _ __  
(3:28am) __  
__  
_ Kanata ＜コ：ミ _ __  
_ snzzz im asleep sorry kaoru cant help _ __  
(3:30am) __  
__  
_ You _ __  
_ …. _ __  
(3:30am) __  
__  
_ You _ __  
_ How are you texting then, dumbass. _ __  
(3:30am) __  
__  
_ Kanata ＜コ：ミ _ __  
_ ZZZZZ _ __  
(3:31am)   
  
Kaoru ran a hand through his hair, and could already feel the impending headache. Breaking into his own school, huh. There was a first for everything, he supposed..   
  
Rolling out of bed with a grunt, he chucked on some pants and a different shirt. Grabbing a scarf on his way out of his room, he crept out of the house as quietly as he could, keys and phone in his pocket. 

xxxxxxx   
  
Kaoru looks up at the gates of his school, illuminated by a stray streetlamp. The autumn wind bites into his skin, and he is infinitely more grateful that he ended up bringing that scarf with him as he wraps it tighter around his neck.

He stands there for a bit, still in a bit of a half-asleep stupor, before realising that he isn’t going to get in this way. Mentally berating himself for just assuming the gate would be unlocked, Kaoru begins to trace his way around the building, looking for any openings he could slip through.    
  
Eventually he finds an opening in the fence that surrounds the grounds. It’s not awfully big, but he could probably fit if he crawled. A grimace spreads across Kaoru’s face as he reluctantly lowers himself to the floor.    
  
“Urk-- I’m glad I didn’t bother wearing any good clothes, otherwise I would’ve gotten dirt on  _ them _ ..”    
  
He goes through as fast as he can, standing up again and dusting himself off as soon as he’s able to. Looking around, he spots the building that he remembers the student council room being in, and begins to walk in that direction.   
  
It only takes five or so minutes, but Kaoru eventually comes to the entrance. Surprisingly enough, the door to the building was unlocked, but he supposed Mikejima-kun would have to have gotten in  _ somehow.  _ And if there was anyone who could get into Yumenosaki undetected...well. Mikejima-kun was definitely one of them. Peeking into the room, its surroundings are faintly illuminated by the moonlight peering in through the window.

His eyes eventually come to a rest on the desk where the computer sits, the screen lit up.

Mikejima-kun lays there, slumped in the seat behind the desk. Kaoru’s heart leaps into his throat for a second, before settling back down once he realises that the other boy isn’t visibly injured. He hurriedly made his way across the room and around the desk to Mikejima-kun’s side, inspecting the boy with his face pressed against the keyboard.   
  
Looking at his face, it's easy to realise that Mikejima-kun is asleep. Kaoru exhales slowly once that settles. So he was worried for nothing, huh. Did the brute have to word it so cryptically?    
  
A little nudge in the shoulder yields Kaoru nothing, other than a little noise of discomfort. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Kaoru gives a larger shove this time, causing Mikejima-kun’s head to flop from the keyboard to the wood with a soft  _ thunk _ . With a flinch, Mikejima sleepily blinks his eyes at Kaoru’s waiting smile. 

“Morning, sleepyhead~ Time to get you home, yeah?” Mikejima-kun squints at him in confusion, a surprisingly open expression on his face. “Hm? Oh, right. You texted me instead of Kanata-kun~ And that idiot ignored my messages when I relayed yours, so I figured that I might as well help you out myself.”

Looking at Mikejima-kun’s face, it was pretty obvious that he was only processing the bare minimum. Actually, now that he was seeing his full face, it seemed to have a pinkish tinge to it.   
  
“Are you..y’know...sick? I would check for myself, but I’m not sure I want to have my hand that close to your face, ahaha~” Though he was half serious, Kaoru supposed that if Mikejima-kun didn’t give him a clear answer, he would have to do just that.    
  
“Hahaha, I may be...slightly sick? I really...needed these files though, and I felt well enough throughout the day....♪” Mikejima-kun gives him this lopsided smile, and pulls a little USB out of his pocket to show him, before putting it back in there again.    
  
Now that he knows Mikejima-kun is sick (or at least getting there), Kaoru is slightly more judgemental of the other boy’s clothing choice. A t-shirt? In this kind of weather? Granted he’s wearing long pants and enclosed shoes but..a t-shirt isn’t exactly the best clothing choice when ill.    
  
Seeing as Mikejima-kun is good to leave, Kaoru takes his phone out to check the time, and flinches. Four in the morning already? They’d have to hurry if they wanted to get any sleep in before school in…..four hours. Sheesh. Pocketing his phone again, Kaoru moved to exit, pausing at the door frame when he realised that Mikejima-kun wasn’t behind him. Soon enough though, the other boy catches up to him. 

When Kaoru tilts his head in question, Mikejima-kun just points at the now-turned off computer. Ah. Mikejima-kun  _ would _ be the sort of person to remember to be meticulous, even with a sleepy, sickness-addled mind. 

It’s another ten minutes before they’re off school grounds. Seeing as Mikejima-kun wasn’t in the most awake state of mind, he moved slower that usual, meaning that Kaoru had to slow his slightly nervous pace. Also luckily for Kaoru, Mikejima-kun was able to crawl through the fence himself without any help from the blonde. 

It’s only once they reach the gates out front does Mikejima-kun sheepishly tell Kaoru that he lives roughly an hour walk away from the school.    
  
“Yeah, no. As much as it pains me to offer, you’re sleeping at mine tonight. I’m only ten minutes away, and I’ve got spare uniforms. It’s fine.” Kaoru waves his hand dismissively as Mikejima-kun stares at him in disbelief. God, it was creeping him out with how honest Mikejima-kun’s expressions were tonight. A soft smile spreads across the sleepy boy’s face. 

“Well aren’t you just my guardian angel ♪ I suppose I can’t judge a book by its cover after all~” The words make Kaoru’s face flush, and he averts his eyes from Mikejima-kun. 

xxxxxxx   
  
When they finally get inside his house and up to his room, Kaoru feels just as drained as Mikejima-kun looks. If his brain was active enough to piece together coherent thoughts, it most likely would’ve been blaring alarms at the way he just lets Mikejima-kun flop into the bed next to him. 

The way it is now though, he just rolls over to chuck his phone and keys back onto the bedside table, unwrapping his scarf from his neck and chucking it somewhere in his room. Similarly, Mikejima-kun gingerly pulls the USB from his pocket and sprawls himself over Kaoru to place it the bedside table, along with his phone.    
  
As Mikejima-kun settles himself next to him, Kaoru finds the body warmth comforting. His room doesn’t have any sort of heating, so he had eventually gotten used to that early morning chill. With Mikejima-kun next to him however, he finds it much easier to drift off.    
  
In his mind, he acknowledges that he will wake up and immediately regret this, despite Mikejima-kun not being the worst person he could’ve chosen to...sleep with.    
  
As he loses the last tethers of his consciousness, Kaoru notes that Madara has slung an arm around his waist. 

xxxxxxx 

Kaoru squints as his room is illuminated by light he assumes is coming from his window. He sighs as he slaps his hand around his bedside table in an attempt to locate his phone, grabbing when he feels something. Feeling a distinct feeling of deja-vu, he looks at his lockscreen with a bleary vision.   
  
「 **10:50am**   
  
_ Kanata ＜コ：ミ _ __  
_ ~2 New Messages (8:00am) _ __  
  


_Sakuma-san_ __  
_ ~1 New Message (10:30am)」 _ __  
  
It takes a few seconds for the time to hit him, and then for his memories of this morning to come back. Kaoru almost gives himself whiplash when he swivels his head to look at the space beside him.    
  
Surprisingly enough, Mikejima-kun is still asleep next to him. Light is spilling over his face from outside, highlighting the details of it. Kaoru focuses in particular on his eyelashes. They seem ridiculously long for a boy’s, he thinks absentmindedly, before realising what he’s just thought. Kaoru can feel his face beginning to burn, and it just gets worse when he realises that the sleeping boy’s arm is still loosely draped across his waist, but he doesn’t have the coherency to swat it off yet. 

Though Kaoru realises that he’d be skipping another day of school, he’s still too warm and sleepy to get up. ‘Madara-kun could use the extra rest anyway,’ he reasons in his head, ‘The poor guy is sick, after all,’    
  
With the decision made up in his mind, Kaoru places his phone back on the bedside table. He’ll look at the messages later as well. It’s a Friday anyway, right? It should be fine. 

  
As Kaoru closes his eyes again, Madara opens his. Looking at the blonde’s face with warm affection, he snuggles a bit closer before drifting back to sleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i was desperate for some madakao, and what better way to find content than to just make it yourself? this is super indulgent, so if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading!! this is a pretty rarepair, so its good to see other fans!!
> 
> also for...fanfiction reasons:  
> > yumenosaki conveniently doesn't have an surveillance cameras in the areas kaoru and madara were  
> > kaorus house is closer to the school than madaras is
> 
> (also there are so many typos in this because its completely unbeta'd and im very sorry


End file.
